Meeting of the Minds
by Satoshistar7
Summary: To truly defeat an enemy one must understand their perspective. When a certain samurai and assassin meet for one final showdown, divine intervention forces them to view each other's lives from the past to the present. How will they be after viewing each other's most precious, painful, and intimate memories of each other? Can darkness and light coexist and triumph against Aku?
1. Chapter 1: No second chances?

I do not own Samurai Jack or it's characters. That honor belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky.

Chapter 1: No second chances...?

"He's near..."

The whisper was carried by an icy wind which streamed through the black and bare trees of a silent winter forest. It twined around the black clad limbs of a horned masked woman, eager to chill any exposed skin. Her demeanor and emotionless almond black eyes outmatched the bitter cold of her surroundings. She was the daughter of the dark cult which honored the Lord and Master of all. Aku. Forged into the most perfect and lethal of weapons she stood against the one man who continued to exist and roam the earth freely in defiance of her god. The Samurai. Cold and hunger were trivial things compared to the fire and hardships she had endured throughout her training and upbringing.

Her gaze swept torwards the broken and bloody limbs of her once living siblings. Their corpses already cooling beneath the soft white funeral shrouds falling snow.

When they first ventured out of their dark temple and into the world beyond, they were strong, confident, and united under their sense of superiority over the lone warrior which they hunted. In their first encounter, together they had tracked him down and ruthlessly destroyed his transport, stripped him of his weapons and tore away his armor. In their eyes the samurai was a savage beast that needed to be slayed. He was the prey and they were his hunters. One of their sisters had perished in the temple which they pursued him in, but she had lived long enough to wound him deeply. He had as a result left a crimson blood trail down a rushing river and into the woods which she currently trekked. Privately, she felt grateful for her sister's final act and only hint of loss as they left their fallen kin behind. Wounded , unarmed, and alone the Samurai's death was inevitable.

It was only when they faced their adversary a second time did they realize the error of their assumptions.

 _Death is failure._

She silently repeated her mother's words, but why did she still feel such a far bigger sense of loss? Why did these words which once had such power to keep them alive and victorious throughout the trials of their childhood have no such power now? Pushing aside the strange ache in her chest and the hard lump in her throat she shifted her focus to the task at hand. She was the last of her sisters, but she would not fail.

Beneath the pale mask she breathed in the scents of her surroundings and listened with inhuman hearing for her prey. She could smell the crisp pine needles and see the soft white snowflakes drifting down all around her. The world was full of wonders that she had yet to experience or explore, but as her mother did to her she ruthlessly suppressed it. For a long time she could detect nothing, but years of hunting and survival within her temple kept her still. Her patience was rewarded with a faint crunch and the coppery tang of blood which reached her senses.

A dark shadow tainted with blood and long filthy black hair dropped silently above her head slashing downwards. Swiftly she rolled to the side at the last second and threw her chain scythe towards the ankles of her prey. The Samurai leaped over her weapon and lunged towards her, thrusting the point of his crudely made spear. As his weapon landed a shallow cut on her shoulder she lashed out towards his unprotected chest with the chains of her weapon. Beneath his tattered black beard he gritted his teeth in pain as the chains snapped an ugly welt from his right shoulder down to his belly. Her dark eyes narrowed as she caught sight of a familiar dagger tied at the end of the staff which the Samurai wielded. Blood pounded in her ears and a faint red tinge crept on the edges of her vision. Unbidden and toxic words tore out of her throat.

"Your death is inevitable Samurai! How dare you use the weapon of our sister! You will die by the name and glory of my master Aku! I will bask in your blood and give him your head!"

As she snarled insults and dodged his blows, the Samurai 's obsidian gaze became colder and more piercing as he searched for an opening. It was clear at this point that only death could wipe out the evil before him. Her hatred and her words proved to him that she had made her choice. As he did as well. No longer would he hold back under the foolish notion that perhaps the woman before him was merely misguided. He had given her chance to live but she continued to strive for his destruction despite his warning. If she continued to fight she would not only kill him, but also any hope left in ending the evil of Aku's reign once and for all.

Ignoring the cruel whispers of his inner demons claiming he was nothing without his sword, the samurai snatched the chains lashing towards him once more in midair with one hand and snapped them around the assassin's body. The other hand darted forward and seized her throat. Releasing the chains that now wrapped his captive securely he roughly ripped the mask from her face and gazed at the cold features of the young woman who hunted him so. Her raven hair was proudly swept back to a single point and eyes black as his own glared balefully at him. One could describe her as beautiful if not for the utter loathing that marred her expression. Red lips were pulled back into a snarl. For a brief moment they stared hatefully at each other. The assassin dangled helplessly in his grasp.

" It is clear to me through your actions on who you really are. You are a minion of Aku and only know of his evil and trickery. You must be stopped in order for me to destroy Aku and for all. Please tell me your name before you die. I do not wish to leave you an unmarked grave..."

She spat in his face and struggled fruitlessly against his iron grip.

" I would rather die than give you that privilege Samurai! Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me now," she jeered.

For a brief second the Samurai hesitated. His opponent was unarmed and bound. 50 years of doing no harm to defeated adversaries was not an easy thing to overcome. Seeing her face made it far more difficult to do what needed to be done but, he would not execute her with a mask on. Reminding himself that she had made her choice he hardened his heart. He gripped his spear and plunged it into the gap between the chains to stab her in the heart...

With a flick of her wrist she sent her scythe which she had hidden from view at the end of her chains towards the samurais unprotected neck...

Just as both weapons reached their targets... everything stopped.

 **I had deliberately left out the names of Jack and Ashi from the story in order for the revelation of their names to create a future impact in this tale. It has been a long time since I have written fan fiction but this idea in my head has been with me for weeks since The return of Samurai Jack and I could not bear to keep it inside me anymore. I cannot guarantee that the story will reach it's ending, but I will give it my best shot.**

 **Please review and be kind with your critiques.**


	2. Chapter 2: Time Out!

**I saw the latest Samurai Jack episode with Ashi and it was absolutely brilliant! Thank you to those who have favored and reviewed my story!**

 **The more you review the more motivated I am to keep this tale going.**

 **I do not own Samurai Jack or it's characters. That honor belongs to Genndy Tartakovsky.**

Chapter 2: Time out!

Silence. Stillness. That was all which predominated the scene before them. Not a single flake of snow fell or a breath passed between the frozen Samurai and assassin. Locked in a deadly embrace, their weapons resting lightly on each other, they watched and listened for any sign which had caused time to stop all around them.

 _There are very few who possess the power to influence time like this,_ The samurai mused to himself. Observing rage, confusion, and more than a hint of fear in the eyes of the woman before him lead the samurai to an odd conclusion.

 _It is clear who ever intervened did not want me or this assassin to destroy each other. If this is not the work of Aku... then it must be..._

Darkness spilled across their surroundings stealing away the winter forest, the earth beneath their feet and the sky above. Stars and orange patches of space swirled around them as they floated helplessly in the void before them.

"So. It has truly come to this," a powerful voice tinged with an Arabic accent resonated throughout the cosmos. It's vibrations coursed through the Samurai and the assassin, causing an uneasy, but not an unpleasant vibration throughout their frozen bodies.

" This is not the path that thy are meant to take," another voice thundered increasing the tremors further.

" We must intervene or all will be lost," A third voice chimed calmly. The tremors ceased coursing through them, but movement had not yet returned.

Three vast glowing forms begin to take shape in the void, surrounding the floating combatants. The Samurai's gaze filled with awe and recognition as they manifested themselves into the three gods of lore. These were the makers of his father's sword and salvation.

Ra! The ancient Egyptian god of the sun, with the tanned torso of a man clad within a wrap around his waist and a fierce black hawk head with burning gold eyes crowned with a regal pharaoh head piece. Vishnu! The Hindu god of protection and the preservation of good. Glowing blue skinned, with six slender powerful arms, his shoulders and arms were clad in elegant Indian silks, topped with a tall silk turban fixed with a glittering gem in the center. And Odin! The mighty Norse god of thunder, war, and death. He was adorned in pure white tunic trimmed with gold and a proud winged white helm upon fair shoulder-length hair. His beard swept down his chest and he glared with one eye, the other which was covered with a dark black eyepatch.

"In order to truly defeat the evil that is Aku, darkness and light must come back to balance to restore this world," Odin growled. "His evil has disrupted that balance."

Invisible hands gently untangled the embroiled mortals, pulling them away from each other before setting them down. The moment the Samurai and the assassin were released movement returned to both. The Samurai immediately dropped his spear and bowed in respectful supplication. The assassin however, swiftly shrugged free from her chains and flung her weapon towards his unprotected back.

Her weapon froze in mid air before flashing out of existence in a burst of blue flames.

"Enough with your foolishness dark one!" Ra boomed.

The assassin's slender frame quivered at the sheer volume and power infused at the command.

 _Clearly they possessed power almost as great as my master! I must be cautious..._

She mentally shivered as four pairs of eyes bore into her. Three divine and one of the man she swore to destroy. For the first time since childhood she felt a horrible sense of helplessness.

The Samurai awkwardly cleared his throat turning their focus back to him. The assassin sucked in for a breath. She had not known she had stopped breathing.

" Oh great and ancient ones," The Samurai spoke reverently. " I ask you forgive our rudeness and please tell us why you honor us with your presence."

Here, Vishnu spoke.

" Aku's reign on this world was nearly secured forever due to your actions. Had death claim either you or the dark one all would have been lost."

"What! How can this be?!" Gasped the Samurai.

"The woman which stands before you is the key to your victory against the ultimate evil."

Stunned disbelief swept over him as he stared at the aforementioned woman who glared murderously at him.

"That's impossible!" He protested. He gestured towards her, " She is pure evil! I had offered her the chance to live, but she decided to remain on the path of Aku's will. She will never change!"

The assassin growled deep in her throat. She would not let this fool spout his lies without speaking up.

" Ancient ones you are mistaken! Especially for this despicable creature !" She stabbed her finger violently towards the object of her disdain." He is the one who brings devastation and chaos to our world! He is the evil one! Not my master!"

"Enough! Each of you have been forged in perfect balance of the other, " Ra uttered, cutting off their protests. "One within the light and one within the dark."

When the assassin opened her mouth once more, her enemy elbowed her on the side. "Quiet," he hissed. She glared at him, but for once decided to his heed advice. It would do her no good to invoke the wrath of these powerful beings further.

"The sword which you samurai wielded has been lost. It was the only weapon that thy could destroy the Demon with," rumbled Odin.

The Samurai bowed his head, shame and self loathing weighing heavily on his shoulders. For a brief moment a dark antlered horseman clad in the armor of his people appeared in his vision. Glowing green eyes bore into his soul.

 _You see. You are nothing without the sword._

Terror seized his throat robbing him of his assassin glanced sideways at him, slightly startled when she saw all color leave his face. Suddenly, a smug smirk twisted her features.

 _Why should I care? He's the enemy. Fair tidings indeed if he had lost such a weapon. My Lord's glory will continue on and my mother shall be pleased._

Her dark grin dropped from her face at what she heard next.

"All is not lost," Vishnu replied. "What good is the sword against evil without the one who wields it." The Samurai's eyes widened at those words. Those were the same words his father had passed down to him before he rode into battle in his ill-fated confrontation all those years ago. "The power is within you both to re-create such a weapon. It must come from understanding and acceptance between darkness and light."

For the first time in years, hope flared in the Samurai's heart. The dark horse man vanished from his vision and the dark whispers in his heart eased.

The assassin on the other hand was horrified at this newest revelation. Far more than angering the deities before her.

" No!" She bursted out. " I won't do this! I will die before turning against my master like this!"

Before she could act blue light suddenly swept over them. They rose in the air until they were floating at eye level of the gods. The light shimmered like cobalt flames and immobilized their limbs. The assassin thrashed desperately in her glowing bonds, but to no avail. Gently, they were manipulated by unseen forces until they were floating back to back in the sitting position.

" By our will you both shall see the truth of each other," Odin declared. "Neither of you can remain blind or hide from the other anymore."

The last thing that the Samurai felt was the warm weight of the woman resting on his back. The assassin's head drooped forward and she feebly fought against the enchanted slumber forced upon them.

"Do not fight them," whispered The Samurai with great effort. They will not hurt you, he meant to add, but sleep ensnared him and he spoke no more.

With every last ounce of wakefulness the assassin hissed out one final word towards her unconscious foe.

"Die..."


	3. Chapter 3: Not I, but who?

**My mind is utterly blown by episode 6 of Samurai Jack! I am so happy to see so many familiar faces and Ashi's transformation. I do not own Samurai Jack or it's characters. That honor belongs to** **Genndy Tartakovsky.**

Chapter 3: Not I but who?

Soft chanting eased its way into the ears of the slumbering Samurai. He did not open his eyes yet. The rhythmic chant was almost soothing and very quiet. He could feel the warmth of a fire crackling nearby him. He was just about to drift back into the realm of sleep when suddenly he heard the shriek of a woman. His eyes snapped open as he shot up looking wildly around for the sound. A red dimly lit cave met his eyes. Another scream tore through his dark surroundings echoing onward. It came from deeper in the cavern. Unable to bear the sound of intense suffering the Samurai sprang to his feet and flew towards it's source. A gong rang out causing him to pause for a moment before venturing further. The chanting he heard earlier grew louder increasing his feelings of dread. His feet pounded against the smooth rock as he ran. A crimson glow burned brightly ahead of him causing twisted shadows to spill onto the cavern walls and the path which he traveled upon. Turning around a corner he skidded to a stop. The sharp cry of an infant and the scene which he stumbled upon, froze him in his tracks. A tall and richly crafted statue of Aku leered down at him. The glow of the flames bathe him in flickering shadows giving the stone idol the unsettling illusion of life. But, that was not the worst of it. Casting his gaze towards the ground he saw beings clad in flowing black robes and bearing frighteningly familiar masks crowned with horns to match his worst enemy. They bowed repeatedly with enthusiastic supplication towards the towering idol. The warrior immediately ducked back around the corner for a moment before he cautiously peaked his head around it. Satisfied that his entrance had remained unnoticed he carefully examined the scene further.

 _This is where she and the other assassins came from. A dark cult dedicated to Aku._

 _Wait...where is she? Did she bring me here?_

Another shriek and a wail jolted him out of his thoughts, reminding him what he came for. The gong rang out once more. Searching frantically, his gaze fell at the base of the demon idol. A gasp of horror escaped from his lips as he finally saw what lay upon forms of two freshly born infants squirmed and cried on the surface of the altar. Another newborn was carefully placed beside the first two.

 _A sacrifice?! I have seen many atrocities on my travels but this?!_ _Where is the mother? I must find her and rescue her and her children from this terrible place!_

As if to answer his last question, a loud groan of pain echoed off to his right. The Samurai took two steps towards the sound before comprehension caught up with him. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he immediately turned away to give a birthing mother her privacy. He would not be able to act until the birthing process was complete.

Helplessly, he watched as more children were laid out before Aku's statue. The gong boomed with each newborn's appearance. When the seventh child was placed down, sweat poured down the Samurai's forehead. For a moment, his determination wavered at the prospect of rescuing a recovering mother and her seven children.

 _This will be far more challenging than I expected. But..._

He set his jaw and squared off his shoulders _._

 _I must try._

The gong struck one final time before humming into silence. A tall humanoid with flowing black robes approached the altar. They too wore a mask and a crown of black horns. However, unlike the others which had four horns, this one bore six. A black and cruel looking staff was gripped in one slender black hand.

 _So...this must be their leader_.

A woman's voice, deep and throaty, issued from the ominous figure. The Samurai was startled. This was the voice he had heard screaming in the throes of labor. This was their mother. His face grew grave and pale as he listened to her words.

"Seven daughters born to do your bidding," she declared reverently. "I offer them to you my lord in the certainty that one day they will bring about the destruction of the Samurai!"

At that the Samurai could no longer hold himself back.

"No!" He snapped. "You will not sacrifice these innocents to Aku's evil desires!"

He leapt over the heads of the kneeling cult members and ran towards the altar with his arms outstretched, ready to scoop up the infants, heedless of revealing himself before the cult. He tried to push the cult leader aside...suddenly, he fell forward nearly striking his chin on the altar. With swift reflexes he yanked himself backwards and spun around. Immediately, he raised his fists and dropped into a defensive stance. To his utter shock, the cult leader did not react to his sudden appearance. Cautiously, he waved her hand in front of her face. Nothing happened.

She bowed and raised her hands towards her dark God, never noticing the samurai who stood before her.

Slowly he turned towards the children and he reached down to try and take one in his arms…his hands passed through the infant's body like a ghost. Suddenly, his pupils dilated as understanding and memory came rushing back. He sank to his knees before placing his head into his hands. The Samurai spoke quietly, but clearly.

"I am not truly here. Here is when. I am in the past. But, not my own. I am in the assassin's past..." he trailed off as the cavern faded away.

Ra's voice appeared from the darkness. "Do you understand what is occurring before you?"

The Samurai's eyes narrowed with grim resolve.

"I do."

Odin spoke sternly.

"You are but a shadow in these times. You will witness but you cannot interfere with what's already come to pass."

A question suddenly occurred to him.

"Where is she? The assassin?"

" Her physical vessel slumbers near you. Her spirit is undergoing a similar journey to yours..." Ra replied.

For a moment the Samurai felt anger, shock,and more than a hint of embarrassment.

"She is to witness my past?" He asked.

"As you are to her's," reminded Vishnu. " To obtain understanding you must put yourself in her perspective to see her point of view. Are you ready to continue your

journey?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep cleansing breath. Acceptance and resignation flowed through him. Squaring his shoulders back, he lifted his chin and spoke.

"I am."

He felt the presence of the deities disappear. With a deep sigh he braced himself for the new memory that was to come...

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I plan to jump to Ashi's beginning in the next chapter. Please review and follow my story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Not where, but when

Chapter 4: Not where but when?

 **I hope everybody enjoyed episode seven of Samurai Jack! I have mixed feelings about Jack losing the beard. Nevertheless I am overjoyed he retrieved his sword. In my story he shall be retrieving it quite differently.**

 **(Special note: I am sorry this took so long to publish. I just saw the season finale. I will not give any spoilers to it at this time. However, I will admit that it did make me VERY determined to keep writing my story. To retell or reshape the destiny of our favorite characters...that is the beauty of fanfiction.)**

 **I do not own samurai Jack or its characters. That honor belongs to Gennedy Tarkovsky. Please enjoy this tale.**

It was the cold prickle of rain and the smell of wet burnt wood that first roused the assassin to awareness. She placed a hand on her forehead.

 _Where...am I?_

She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes to a dark gray sky, heavy with rain. Feeling the droplets run over her body caused her to shiver at the new sensation. As a child, she had always watched the rain from inside temple. She had longed feel and explore what this natural phenomenon felt like. Her mother however, viewed it as a frivolous distraction and would not hear of her daughter running out in it. However, since her mother was not here...she took one precious moment to lay on the grass and savor what she had been denied. Tilting her head back, she parted her lips to taste the water which fell all around her. Cool, pure droplets flowed on her tongue, soothing her parched throat.

An enraged and guttural battle cry, startled her causing her to choke. It echoed all around her, pressing against her ears. Coughing in surprise, she rolled herself to the right until she was hidden behind a black burnt structure. Covering her mouth, the asassin swallowed hard until the urge to cough had passed. Harsh ringing steel and ripping flesh reached her ears. Quickly and quietly, she crept among the smoldering wreckage of the ruined city, blending seamlessly into the shadows. The assassin followed the sound of combat until she came into the center of destruction. Lightning flashed, brillantly illuminating the battle before her.

A man with torn clothing and battered samurai armor towered powerfully over a fallen foe. His broad and wounded back was turned to her. Damp black hair flew behind him like the ancient battle banners of old. Her dark eyes narrowed and her body tensed up slightly before relaxing. This man, while bearing a resemblance, was not the Samurai.

The assassin's gaze shifted towards the ground…A gasp escaped from her as she took the warrior's defeated opponent. Laying in the mud, clad in dirty scarlet armor was her master, Aku. His carved jade features set in ink black flesh, and fierce fangs were twisted into a hateful grimace. The dark lord fluidly rose up to his feet and tried to flee from his opponent.

"No!" the warrior thundered. "You will not escape!"

Pure shock flashed across her features. She had never expected her dark master to run from a mere human. The battered warrior drew back his right arm, his hand still grasping the sword. Her eyes widened in terror she realized what was about to happen. She flew forward, reaching out towards the warrior. She tried to grab his arm.

"Stop!"

Her cry went unheeded as he hurled his weapon forward with all his might. It flashed silver, flying straight and true before it struck it's target. Aku collapsed into the mud once more before his form dissolved and flowed onto the silver surface of the warrior's blade, painting it black with his essence. Two tiny eyes glared helplessly from the blackness. The warrior ripped the blade from the now empty armor and held it above his head. Thunder crashed as the warrior issued his proclamation.

"Now let the sword imprison your evil forever more!" He declared.

With a mighty roar, he plunged the blade into the earth. The darkness that was once the Shogan of Sorrow dripped down into his earthly tomb. His last words pierced against the sound of the downpour, dripping with venom and a promise.

" I...shall... RETURN!"

The remaining bit of darkness vanished into the ground and the blade was restored to its silver and pristine form. For a long moment the warrior stood quietly over his sword and the rain pattered peacefully around them. Suddenly, the ground shook violently before a black and massive tree exploded upwards. It grew at a rapid pace until it finally stopped, casting a dark and black shadow over the landscape, it's branches stabbing the sky above. The warrior stared up at the dark tree for a moment, before turning to gaze to view the surroundings before him.

He was unaware of the assassin who stood behind him frozen with horror and confusion. Her master had been defeated and she had been helpless to stop him. What she did not understand was... why.

Why did her hand clutch nothing but air when she attempted to the arm of the warrior? Why did he not hear her cries? So deep was she in her thoughts that she did not notice the rain had stopped and soft golden shaft of sunlight were spilling down to illuminate the smoking ruins before her. A piercing wail cut through her shock and the warrior stiffened in surprise.

 _It sounds like a..._

Quietly, she moved forward, following the warrior towards the crying. Carefully, the warrior lifted a fallen burnt beam which blocked the entrance of a twisted structure which once was an elegant house. Peering over his shoulder, the assassin's suspicions were confirmed.

" A baby," she whispered staring at the squalling infant, her eyes wide with wonder. She had heard, but never seen a baby before. A woman with a tattered robe and tousled black hair tenderly cradled child while gazing up at the warrior with a gentle smile.

A strange lump formed in the assassin's throat. She had felt this only once before. But this... felt different.

 _Why...do they look at each other like that?_

Suddenly, the baby stopped crying and looked up with black almond eyes...

 _Wait a minute… That child…_

The tiny tuff of black hair on the baby's forehead blew gently in the breeze and he gave the warrior a toothless smile which was returned. Carefully, the warrior lifted the fragile new life born in the ruins of their home. The assassin quickly rotated around them until she was standing in front of the warrior and behind the new mother. A strange sinking sensation gripped her as she confirmed the child's identity. The resemblance was unmistakable.

"It's him….The samurai! But, why am I in his past? Why am I seeing him... like this?"

The assassin knew this could have been a rare opportunity. Her mother would see it as a chance to him at his most vulnerable. However, as she stared at the loving family before her, she hesitated. The baby samurai gurgled happily, gripping his new father's finger. In the end curiosity won over her desire to kill the abomination that plagued her master. She gazed intensely at the infant. Secretly, she was relieved that she could not be touched or seen. If she could she would have no legitimate excuse in sparing her enemy.

 _For now,_ she counseled herself. She listened as the warrior spoke once more.

"We must learn from this day" he said firmly. His son lay peacefully in the crook in one arm while the woman grasped the other. "We must make sure this evil does not take over our home again. We must have a plan..."

The solemn vow was the last thing the assassin heard before darkness wiped away her surroundings.

"Dark One. Do you understand what you see?" asked Vishnu.

" Yes most Ancient One," The assassin replied carefully. Her thoughts were racing as she stared up at the glowing deity. If he showed her more of her enemy's past perhaps she could find a weakness and kill the Samurai once and for all. Despite her eagerness to see more, she kept a passive expression.

"Be warned mortal. While you witness the Samurai's past, he is witnessing thy past well.

Panic and fear flashed briefly over the asassin's contance, before regaining her calm composure.

"Very well...shall we continue?"she asked.

"You shall journey forth alone," Vishnu replied. "What knowledge you take from this will be determined by you."

Color swirled forth and the assassin waited for the next memory to appear. Dread and anxiety robbed her of anticipation as she recalled the deity's warning.

 _While you witness the Samurai's past, he is witnessing thy past as well._

She gritted her teeth and silently vowed to not let her curiosity and weakness to get in the way of her goal.

 _You may view my past Samurai, but I promise you... I will destroy you with yours..._

 **Please review my story if you can. :)**


End file.
